The Snow Moon Princess In Winter Wonderland
The Snow Moon Princess In Winter Wonderland is the 8th episode of Season 19. Summary Izzy meets the Snow Moon Princess when she discovers that her snow magic is making snow fall into the Fantasy Forest, and turning it into her Winter Wonderland. Plot The episode begins in the Fantasy Forest where Izzy is playing with her friends and some baby and juvenile Fantasy Forest animals. Just then, Izzy steps on something cold and powdery! She looks down and with a confused eyebrow raised, she finds snow on the ground. Shocked, Izzy calls for her friends to show them what she had found! Everyone gathers around to find the snow too, but there's more snow around: on the grass, rocks, trees, and bushes! Greg asks if winter has come late or something, but Connor believes that too much snow in the Fantasy Forest is too much to be a coincidence as something weird is going on. Captain Jake thinks that maybe a nighttime villain might be behind all the snow problem, and maybe Romeo is behind all of it. But Amaya reminds Captain Jake that Romeo only uses his ice machine to make ice, not snow. While Captain Jake nods at that point, Connor holds out his arm with his cat wristband to form the PJ Masks pact as Amaya and Greg joined in! The PJ Masks were on their way, into the night to save the day, and this time, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were coming along! Later that night, the PJ Masks transformed and went into the Gekko Mobile, while at Pirate Island, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully rode on Bucky to meet up with their friends at the Fantasy Forest, which was now covered in more snow. The seven friends bundled up in cloaks and walked into the forest to find who is making the snow and stop him or her from covering the whole area. When they went deeper, things were even worse now as almost half the forest is covered in snow. Even the fire elemental and earth elemental magical animals made friends to stay warm! Gekko parks the Gekko Mobile on soft snow as he and his friends hopped out and put on their cloaks and jackets, then made their way around the forest to find out who is making the snow. Suddenly, Izzy felt a cold breeze behind her neck that made her shiver. Then, a soft mysterious voice was calling to her as she turned to see who was calling her. But no one was there. Captain Jake comes by her side to ask if she was okay, and Izzy replies that she is despite that she heard a voice and felt the cold breeze on her neck. The two then followed behind Cubby, Skully, and the PJ Masks just as the air around them grew more colder and breezier. Just then, snow began to fall when the seven friends looked up to see snow clouds above their heads. Then the voice that Izzy heard came again. This time, it was calling for her to come forward. Izzy was a little nervous, but she went up to the breeze shivering just when an aerial figurine appeared before her and her friends, and then before their eyes, the breeze transformed into a beautiful young princess with blond hair with two cute ponytails on each side, a celestial blue belaro with fuzzy lining and two fuzz balls hanging from strings, a light blue dress decorated with glitter and snowflake patterns, baby blue mittens, white leggings, and cute baby blue leggings. In her left hand was some kind of snowflake wand when Izzy noticed it. The girl introduced herself as the Snow Moon Princess but her friends call her Snowy for short. Still shivering, Izzy introduced herself then introduced her friends to Snowy who excitedly gave them cold hand shakes and also a friendly smile. Finally, Gekko asks the Snow Moon Princess what she was doing freezing up the Fantasy Forest as Snowy let out a gasp and said that she really didn't mean to freeze up the forest. All she wanted was to have a little fun, before she goes back to where she belongs. Confused, Izzy asks Snowy where she was from as she explains that she's from the Snow Moon Kingdom. It is a snowy place where it's always nighttime and where the Snow Moon people live. She also explains that her parents sent her down to Earth on her birthday so she can test her magic to see if it works, and it did! But concerned now, Owlette tells Snowy that it's time for her to leave but Snowy just wants to have a little more fun, and she feels a little lonely because there is no one to play with. Without thinking, Izzy steps in and blurts out that she will play with Snowy. Snowy perked up and ran over to Izzy to give her an icy cold hug which Snowy didn't realize that it was making her new friend shiver to the bones. Captain Jake was now concerned about this and asks Izzy if it was a good idea to play with the Snow Moon Princess. After Snowy ends the hug, Izzy goes over to Captain Jake and assures him that it'll be fine. While she plays with Snowy, Captain Jake, the PJ Masks, Cubby, and Skully will head back to HQ and grab Romeo's laboggen to use it to melt some of the snow. Captain Jake, with an unsure smile, agreed to go with the plan as he saw Izzy go and play with Snowy while he and his friends head back to the PJ Masks' headquarters. When they left, Izzy was ready to play with the Snow Moon Princess. Then, looking down at Izzy's clothes, Snowy lifts up her wand and uses it's magic to transform Izzy's coat into a beautiful snowflake gown, her boots became white ballet flats, and her hair becomes long and curly with sparkles. Finally, they were off to play in the magical snow. Meanwhile, at HQ, Cubby and Skully helped the PJ Masks take the laboggen out just when Catboy noticed Captain Jake looking worried. Walking up to him, Catboy comforts his friend by giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder and telling him that Izzy is fine and keeping Snowy occupied. Captain Jake then gives Catboy a small smile of thanks, although he was still worried about Izzy. Elsewhere in the Fantasy Forest, the Snow Moon Princess and Izzy were making snow angels, building snowmen, having snowball fights, and sledding down the hills. They also played with some Fantasy Forest creatures who want to come out and play along with them. After playing so many snow games, Izzy was exhausted but the Snow Moon Princess didn't want to take a break yet. But Izzy insists that they should take a break like right now. Characters * Izzy * Snow Moon Princess * Captain Jake * Cubby * Skully * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko Fantasy Forest animals * Valentiger * Typhoon Tiger * Iciclaw * Frostfang * Psyena * Ocean Owl * Falconch Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 19 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Moon episodes Category:Episodes that need images